


Make a mess of me (Wait, no, please not that kind !)

by ScorpionMauve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Gore, Child Neglect, Crying, Fighting, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Injuries, Running Away, Violence, innuendos, superhero!Seungmin, villain!Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Jisung loved Life so much. He would do anything to see the hero one more time.Seungmin thought Ghost was annoying, but overall the villain was pretty harmless.The fateful meeting caused by Jisung's recklessness sealed their destinies.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Ghost

Jisung had loved him for the longest time. Even before they met, in fact. He had seen him before that, on TV. As a superhero, Life could be seen on there pretty often. 

Jisung had been fascinated by his graceful moves, the way he twirled around the criminals reminding him of a ballerina. He’d love to see him play the role of the cat chasing the mouse, mouse preferably being himself.

Life was fantastic -the hero, not life in itself- and admired by the whole country for his selfless actions. Jisung couldn’t help but wonder who he was, what he looked like under the mask covering his face. Not a single patch of skin was ever touched by the light.

Jisung wanted Life to be his, and if one thing was known about him, it’s that nothing stood in the way of Jisung and his wants. 

* * *

The first time they actually met in person, Jisung knew he was in love. Witnessing the hero’s actions in person was even better than on TV. The cameras didn’t do justice to the way he seemed to be floating when he moved around.

Jisung couldn’t help but stare at him, even though he was supposed to avoid getting caught. As he noticed the rope flying forward to wrap around him, he let out a shriek and melted into the ground. He didn’t think he deserved the rope, he had only broken into a jewelry shop. And still, not even broken in, just phased through the wall.

See, Jisung’s thing was intangibility, going through walls and ground and stuff. However, this meant sometimes that he stuck himself in stupid situations, like right now. How was he supposed to get out of this mess now ? 

However, it was not his first time, so he found purchase in the hollow space of a pipe, using it to propel himself back up. What he wasn’t expecting was the onslaught of energy shooting him high up, faster than he should be able to go.

Light burst into his eyes, finally allowing him to see again. He rematerialized to avoid disappearing through the floor again. However, it was just in time to send himself barrelling into the hero, who fell to the floor under the unexpected weight.

Life groaned but wasted not a single second before grabbing the cuffs hanging from his belt and clicking them around Jisung’s wrists. 

“You’re coming with me, now.”

The hero spoke up, and Jisung would have swooned at his voice if only he hadn’t blurted out a word at the same time.

“Kinky.”

Even with the mask covering his face, Jisung could decipher the confusion on his features. The hero grabbed the chain linking the cuffs and stood, holding Jisung next to him.

“You’re going to stop babbling nonsense and follow me nicely to the station, alright ?”

He began walking, dragging the criminal after him. Jisung took this time to take a closer look at the hero’s figure, appreciating his long slender legs and thin frame.

“I love a man who isn’t afraid to make a move.”

Life stopped moving for a moment, arm twitching as he kept himself from facepalming.

“Would you keep your mouth shut or do I have to gag you ?”

Jisung let out a giggle. The hero really kept worsening his situation.

“I would lo-”

He didn’t have the chance to reach the end of his sentence before a polyester-covered hand hit his mouth with more force than intended.

“For the love of all that is holy, keep your mouth shut and your mind out of the gutter.”

As they walked, Jisung noticed they were getting closer to the police station. He decided it was time to say goodbye to this angel of a man, now or never.

Moving quickly, he slid the cuffs off his hands, turning on his heels to sprint back. The clattering of metal he heard could only mean the hero had dropped them as well.

“What ?”

Jisung turned around to send the man a flying kiss.

“Sorry darling, you just make me melt. I’ll see you in my dreams !”

Just like that, he jumped through a building wall, then another and another until he was out of breath and had to stop. He hadn’t managed to take anything from the jewelry store, but at least he had met, talked to and even touched his dear love.

* * *

Jisung had a few more encounters with Life, but there was one decidedly more noticeable than the others.

Jisung had had a long tiring week and he wanted to see his favorite hero. However, his restless state meant that he was way less careful and more reckless.

In his haste to attract the superhero, he did the first thing he could think of. He attacked someone. Normally, he would just play around, leave people alone and just attack property that wouldn’t impact much. But that day, he didn’t stop to think about it.

He walked into a crowded mall and grabbed someone’s throat. The someone in question was a young boy, probably not even in his teens. The kid screamed, alerting everyone around them.

Jisung pressed his fingers into his throat, cutting off the sound with a miserable gurgle. He saw several people jump towards him to free the hostage but he dematerialized, avoiding their hands. He took off with the boy still in his arms, taking out a pocket knife to keep him from making a sound.

As he made his way to the last story of the mall, the terrified child started to tremble, water rolling down his cheeks and onto Jisung’s hand. He shouted over the railing and into the open area that linked all the floors, capturing the panicked crowd’s attention. 

“I want Life ! Get Life to me right now !”

Everything fell silent for a moment, before a deafening explosion resounded.

“You want me and I’m here now, Ghost. Now let go of the boy.”

Ghost was the name the media had given him, due to his ability to phase through matter like the popular idea of a ghost.

Standing on the other side of the pit, Life stared at him, fists clenched next to his legs. Jisung’s grip on the child’s throat tightened, pulling a strangled cry out of him. 

“Let him go.”

Even though it was told through gritted teeth, Jisung could still hear it clear as day. He debated throwing him above the railing and down the six floors, but even in his brain dead state, he wasn’t that evil.

With a harsh push, Jisung sent the boy rolling a few meters away, crashing into the ground. Not even spending an instant to regain his breath, he crawled on the floor to the stairs, disappearing from Jisung’s view.

“Alright, I did what you wanted ! Now, what ?”

Life stood still for a few instants, before beginning to run forward towards the pit.

“Now I kick your ass for threatening a child !”

The hero leaped effortlessly over the void, the drop longer than a whale, almost floating to the railing on Jisung’s side, standing on it gracefully.

The criminal couldn’t help but feel intimidated, yet incredibly attracted by the hero’s display of power. He was so captivating, attracting Jisung like he was a mere screw next to a magnet.

Jisung’s spirit came back to his body and he raised his knife in Life’s direction. He had to force the hand holding it to stop trembling in anticipation.

“You wanna dance, Life ?”

Life shook his head slowly, jumping onto the floor. His head shot up and Jisung could feel his piercing gaze through the mask.

“Oh Ghost, I’ll show you capoeira.”

Jisung shot forward, weapon raised. He didn’t want to hurt the hero, just scare him, maybe tear up his suit a little bit, just enough so that he could escape safely. 

Life jumped back, again and again, almost like he was playing. After a bit of that, and many of Jisung’s groans, he finally acted.

The knife ripped itself out of Jisung’s hands and flew right into the wall, planting itself horizontally. It was almost teasing, the way it stood, as if tempting him to come and grab it. However, he couldn’t, as there was a whole hero standing between himself and the weapon.

“Hands up where I can see them,” Life said, raising the hand holding the rope to steady the one mannying the gun, barrel pointed straight at Jisung. “If you so much as move, I’ll shoot.”

He dropped to his knees, giving the slightest bit of attention to a fleeting thought about the suggestive position, before looking up at the hero. The man in question approached, stopping just far enough that Jisung wouldn’t be able to grab his weapon.

“I thought you were just a stupid delinquant having fun destroying stuff, but you’re actually a pain in the ass.”

Jisung bit his lip to stop himself from making another comment, but the need was too strong.

“If only you could be one to me.”

The rope snapped when it hit his face. That stung. Badly.

“Will you stop being a horny bitch ? I don’t have time for this shit.”

It was rare for Life to swear, usually being a family-friendly hero. This time, however, it looked like he had had enough. He harshly wrapped the rope around Jisung’s wrists, not caring about the way it pinched his skin.

“I’m so done with you… This should keep you in place.”

He tightened it and pulled Jisung up on his feet, starting to drag him towards the stairs. Jisung heard the sound of sirens coming closer, growing frantic. This wasn’t what he wanted. He took in a deep breath and dematerialised, dropping through the floor. 

Except that the rope didn’t want to let him go, sending sparks through his still tangible wrists. He screamed at the pain of both being pulled apart and the electricity and heat cursing through his limbs. Jisung tensed his body, closing his eyes, and let his feet find purchase on the ceiling, hanging upside down. He pushed and pushed, skin rubbing off, and finally managed to get his hands out. 

Jisung dropped to the floor, moaning in pain as his back hit the stone floor as blood began pearling all over his chafed wrists. He didn’t waste any time though, standing up and dropping another floor before beginning to run wildly in one of the hallways. 

There was no way he could get out through the streets in his state, nor jump over to another building because the streets were way too large. He would’ve dropped down to the sewers, except he didn’t have enough energy left and didn’t want to risk getting stuck inside the ground.

As the hallway came to an end, Jisung swerved into an empty furniture shop. He ran to the back, throwing open the door of a wardrobe and sat inside. He closed it back up, sending the world into darkness. He just had to wait this out, it was his only solution.

So he hid, trembling in his wardrobe, listening for any sound outside over the heartbeat pulsing in his ears. He had his phone on him, using it only to check the time. Two more hours and it would be actually closed, two more hours and he would be able to sneak away, two more hours and he’d have regained enough energy to get away safely.

One hour passed agonizingly slow before Jisung heard something. Doors, opening and closing repeatedly. His heart seized up. Someone was definitely looking through the wardrobes. He was still too weak to flee, but he had to try it. Just as he made up his mind, the door opened, light flooding in.

The surprise forbade him from dematerialising so he stayed there, staring up at Life with his glassy eyes and snotty face.

“Please don’t take me to the station. I can’t afford to.”

Life shook his head, pulling out his rope again, making Jisung flinch and scoot back against the wood panel.

“You assaulted a child. Criminals go to the station.”

Jisung couldn’t help the tears springing from his eyes.

“I know, but I didn’t, I didn’t mean to hurt him, I just, I needed to see you. I can’t go to the police, please, I’ll stop everything, just don’t take me there.”

The hero squinted his eyes in suspicion, raking over the arms Jisung had lifted to protect himself.

“I’ll do anything you want, I just want to see you.”

The man couldn’t help but laugh at the pitiful display in front of him.

“You’re crazy, absolutely crazy. But maybe I am too… If I give you my number, do you promise to stop everything ? If you do it again, I swear I’ll hand you over to the police, no matter if you’re begging or not.”

Jisung nodded, shaking badly, making Life sigh.

“If this is what I have to do for you to stop, then alright. Give me your phone.”

He took it out of his pocket, wincing at the pain of bending the injury, and gave it, unlocked, to the hero. A minute later, he placed it back in his hand and stood back up.

“Come on, Jisung, let’s get you cleaned up. Your wrists could get infected.”

He was too stunned by the sudden turn of events that he didn’t react to Life calling his name. And just like that, the hero went and healed Jisung’s wounds, disinfecting them before giving him enough energy for the skin to form again.

So Life, a hero, had willingly accepted to give private information to someone he called a criminal instead of turning them in. So if he was so nice… Why was he trying to kill Jisung ?

* * *

Jisung had kept his promise, he hadn’t done anything villainous since Life had given him his phone number. He simply sent him a message, to which the hero answered, striking up a short conversation to keep Jisung from acting out.

However, since then, Jisung had also begun seeing shadows in the corner of his vision. There was definitely someone tailing him. As he walked home from his job as a bookstore assistant, when he went to buy groceries, the times he stepped out for a jog. Always a silhouette behind him.

It seemed like the person had had enough of stalking him after a few weeks, and cornered him in one of the alleyways he used as a shortcut to his place of work. His surprise melted into strange butterflies in his stomach when he recognized the suit.

“Life ? What are you… I knew you liked me more than you admitted.”

He said playfully, adding a tasteful wink at the end. But then, the hero lifted a hand towards Jisung, and vision was ripped from him.

“What the- I didn’t know you could do that. I guess you are kinky, after all.”

He felt hands forcefully pushing him back, until his spine collided with a large object. Maybe a dumpster ?

“Hey, what are you doing ?”

His voice shot up into a squeak when something gripped his throat. With the air barely passing through his throat, he managed to get a few words out.

“Respected agreement, don’t punish.”

The hero sighed.

“You’re so pathetic, aren’t you ?”

Jisung’s heart rate shot up at the sound. That wasn’t Life. That voice was much deeper, less soft. The sarcastic tone cut right through him. He disintegrated, slipping out of the steel grip. He took off running blindly in the backstreet, only keeping his feet physical to avoid running into something. He could begin to see shapes dancing in front of his eyes when he suddenly collapsed, like his bones had been sucked out.

“Oh no, I only just started playing, you can’t end it so soon.”

The other person delivered a sharp kick to his ribs, making him whimper in pain. He tried phasing through the floor but was unable to. He had no energy left.

“How pitiful, I was expecting better.”

Jisung panted against the floor, ignoring the dust and all other disgusting things making their way up into his mouth. His eyes searched blankly for a face, knowing he wouldn’t find it.

“What do you…” He had to stop as a cough slid up. “Want ?”

He heard soft thumps close to him, and suddenly fingers wrapped his hair, pulling his head up.

“You know how cats like to play around with their food before eating it ?”

The sentence whispered in his ear made a full blown shiver run through Jisung. He croaked out a word.

“Why ?”

The other giggled light-heartedly, inappropriate for the current scene. He dropped his hair, making Jisung’s head bump the pavement hard.

“I like seeing the fight die in people’s eyes. I like the power. The rush. It feels so good. You’ll make me feel good, won’t you, Ghost ? Or should I call you Jisung ? I know you always offered to make Life feel good, so why not me ?”

He laughed again, but that one was devoid of any innocence or candor, only wicked and blood-curdling. 

“Will you dance again for me, Jisung ? I loved to see you struggle.”

Another hit landed in Jisung’s spine, making him shout in pain.

“Don’t be so loud, darling, only I get to hear your sounds.”

Jisung could feel his consciousness slipping away from him, breathing getting shallower, the world spinning around him.

“Aaah, you’re already fading. Have you accepted it now ? I guess this is goodbye, Jisung, I’ll enjoy your life force well.”

The man singsonged, placing his head flat against Jisung’s chest. He coughed at the pressure, eyes rolling back, and all faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : [@lacyjunnie](https://twitter.com/lacyjunnie)


	2. Life

If you asked for Seungmin’s opinion about Ghost, he would just say the villain was a petty delinquent looking for attention. A bored spotlight-driven teenager, with a useful ability, and a pronounced taste for numerous innuendos. 

From the first day they met and on, the guy had never stopped answering every one of Seungmin’s sentences with a reply that twisted his meaning. He could have thought it was kind of fun, if only he wasn’t such a pest.

His power allowed him to slip through Seungmin’s hands -and his cuffs- time and time again, every time he tried to take him to the police. Therefore, he had decided to find someone who could create a way to block someone’s ability. 

Those had been in the works for a few years now, and results had begun to be found. Seungmin offered the rope he used as a whip for testing. See, it was just a normal piece of twine, but giving a bit of energy to it made it stronger and harder than leather could have been.

That was how, a few days later, after getting back his weapon, he found himself testing its new skill from the first time. Ghost had sparked up panic in a shopping center, much worse than he usually did.

Seungmin, who was closeby, simply disappeared in a bathroom to change and burst in dramatically through one of the last floor’s windows. He immediately saw the villain standing on the other side, stepping forward. He froze when he noticed the child attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. 

He threatened and joined the man after he had freed the kid. Then the fight started.

At first, he simply avoided Ghost’s lunging forward with his knife, until he grew tired of it and sent the blade away.

Now disarmed, the criminal seemed much more worried. Seungmin thought he finally had him, as he tightly wrapped the thin wrists with his rope. He pulled Ghost to the stairs, meaning to finally hand him over to the police.

It seemed like he had other plans though, as the rope suddenly tensed up. Immediately looking back, Seungmin saw a horrifying display. There were simply the pair of wrists, standing up on the floor, topped with transparent clenched fists. Pushing back the urge to gag, Seungmin tried pulling him back up.

The villain was stronger though, rope slowly but surely slipping up towards the fingers, tearing away the skin. Seungmin forcefully pulling on the twine resulted in the effect opposite to the one he wanted. Ghost completely disappeared through the ground.

Immediately, he made a beeline towards the stairs, jumping down them four by four. When he reached the ground floor, the hero stopped, panting. There were police forces standing at every opening, it was impossible the villain would have gotten out. He called out to some of the officers, asking them to aid him in investigating every little corner. 

Seungmin would waste his time looking at every single spot if it meant that he would be able to catch the godforsaken Ghost guy.

And he did. He looked through an entire level and three quarters of another’s shops, before finally stumbling upon the villain. He looked pathetic, face glossy with tears and snot. Ghost immediately raised his hands to hide himself, considering he didn’t have his usual mask on anymore.

“Please don’t take me to the station. I can’t afford to.”

Seungmin didn’t really listen to him, more focused on detaching his rope from his belt again. He saw the other’s fearful reaction in his peripheral vision, guts twisting. He ignored that in favour of answering severely.

“You assaulted a child. Criminals go to the station.”

The villain’s face scrunched up behind his scratched raw wrists, as a new wave of tears surfaced.

“I know, but I didn’t, I didn’t mean to hurt him, I just, I needed to see you. I can’t go to the police, please, I’ll stop everything, just don’t take me there.”

Seungmin was unsure of how to respond. Ghost seemed sincere and absolutely terrified of the possibility, but he couldn’t be trusted. The hero’s gaze continued observing the parts of his arms in which the skin had all but disappeared. Was that from the friction of the rope or part of its new ability ?

“I’ll do anything you want, I just want to see you.”

Seungmin was at a loss for words, so the only thing he could do was laugh in astonishment. Was that all ? Was that why the guy had been engaging in villainy ? Simply to see him ?

“You’re crazy, absolutely crazy. But maybe I am too… If I give you my number, do you promise to stop everything ? If you do it again, I swear I’ll hand you over to the police, no matter if you’re begging or not.”

Was he really going to do this ? Maybe he really was the crazy one after all. If that could keep Ghost from committing unlawful acts again, though… When the boy in question nodded, Seungmin let out a deep sigh.

“If this is what I have to do for you to stop, then alright. Give me your phone.”

Seungmin took the device handed to him. He put in his phone number under the obvious name of Life, taking a chance to find the picture of an ID and send it to himself. Han Jisung.

“Come on, Jisung, let’s get you cleaned up. Your wrists could get infected.”

Seungmin held out a hand for the boy to take, carefully pulling him up. He sat them down in an empty pharmacy of the mall, grabbing some cotton pads and disinfectant. He gently cleaned the injuries he had caused the other, keeping silent.

Then the hero held Jisung’s hands, allowing some energy to flow to him, even though physical contact wasn’t necessary. Once he was satisfied with the skin forming again, he cut it off, taking his limbs away.

“Now go. I won’t take you to the station, but I won’t stop them if they’re the ones to catch you.”

Seungmin stood up and turned his back to the villain, disappearing in the pharmacy’s alleyway. At least, that was one thing that wouldn’t stray too far from his morals, right ? He dropped off change on the counter, enough for what he had used, before making his way back to the entrance. 

Ghost wasn’t in sight. Seungmin went back to his search.

* * *

When he was younger, Seungmin used to have a twin brother. They played well together, having that special connection that linked siblings going through life side by side. They looked similar, showing they came from the same parents, but weren’t identical. 

A way to tell what power someone would get before it manifested didn’t exist, but even if it did, no one could have imagined the outcome. While Seungmin was granted the ability to offer his energy to every sort of thing that contained it, Yongbok received the opposite. 

He tried to hide it, but Seungmin knew the way everyone seemed to avoid his brother hurted him. When they were in school, all the other kids gathered away from him, parting when he walked through a group. When they were at home, their parents always acted cautiously around him, trying to touch him the least they could.

It took a toll on the child, obvious to Seungmin who knew his twin so well. So in return, he stayed by his side, hanging out with him when no one else would, hugging him when the adults were too scared to. Sure, sometimes Yongbok accidentally stole energy from something or someone, but his twin was quick to return it by giving his own.

Though it was hard, Seungmin thought that they were doing okay, that they would make it to university together. However, he was wrong, he learnt that very painfully. One morning, back when they were in middle school, the boy woke up to an envelope with his name, put down on his bedside table.

Seungmin had opened it, holding his breath in anticipation. He read the words, heart tightening. By the end of it, the page was darkened by little wet splotches. He threw it on the bed, running out into the corridor. He slammed open his brother’s bedroom door, letting out a sound similar to one of an injured animal.

“Yongbok !”

He sprinted back around, ignoring the clean and empty state of the bedroom, racing to the front door. He dropped to the ground to put on his shoes, not bothering to change from his pajamas. It was in the middle of lacing his shoes that something grabbed him by the arm.

“You’re not going out there, Seungmin.”

He looked up with wide eyes.

“But dad, Yongbo-”

He got cut off by a soft tut.

“He’s just being dramatic, he’ll come back.”

Seungmin jerked, wrenching his forearm out of his father’s grip. He stood up, backing away against the door.

“He won’t, I know him.”

The man shook his head, a tired look in his gaze.

“Seungmin, he’s just a teenager, we all have ran away at some point, tru-”

The boy’s hand found purchase on the handle digging into his back painfully. Anger bubbled inside his chest.

“You don’t know him like I do ! You never even tried to after his power appeared ! I have no idea how you can sleep knowing you are depriving your son of the affection that you were supposed to give him, because I sure as hell wouldn’t be able to !”

He pushed down on the handle, sliding to the side to yank the door open, before taking off into the street.

“Seungmin !”

He didn’t look back.

The boy ran through the city, shouting his brother’s name for the whole day, heavy tears blurring his vision. He looked around until his legs gave out from tiredness, cramps and despair. Seungmin’s fists pummeled the ground in frustration before he hunched over, trembling.

A police officer soon found the 13-year old on the ground and brought him back home. Seungmin didn’t talk to his parents for a week. They didn’t file a missing person report.

Two years later, Seungmin entered a specialised school to follow a hero formation course.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident during which Seungmin ended up giving his phone number to Jisung, and the boy had been keeping his promise. 

Though he would not admit it, Seungmin had somewhat grown attached to the boy’s easily excitable and bright personality. He only felt somewhat bad about it because of the trouble Jisung had caused the justice system in the past.

Seungmin was on his way to the supermarket when he heard the scream, instantly muffled. No one in the street reacted, still going on with whatever they were doing, however the hero sprung up in action. He began running towards the source, swerving into a smaller street.

He stopped in his tracks when he finally encountered the scene. Someone kneeled by a collapsed body, someone wearing an exact replica of his hero costume. Seungmin slowly stepped closer, staying on his guards, until he could see the person on the ground’s face.

“Jisung…”

His gaze snapped up to the other’s face as he fell next to the ex-villain. He didn’t have any visible injuries, but he was completely still. His chest didn’t move with the pulse of a heartbeat. Seungmin pulled him into his arms, away from the other, eyes watering.

“Who are you ? What happened ? Is he…"

A deep chuckle left the stranger, making Seungmin's limbs tighten protectively.

"Oh, he's dead alright. Don't worry though, he fought beautifully."

What the hell ? Bile rose in Seungmin's throat. He had to get out of there.

"Come on, Minnie, you haven't changed since then."

The hero froze. What ? The stranger pulled off the hood covering his entire face, revealing his features.

"You… Yongbok ?"

A catty smile stretched the boy's lips.

"My name is Felix, but yes. Hello brother."

Seungmin's head started spinning. He had so many questions he wanted to ask and yet none of them could come out. A tear rolled down his face slowly.

“I wanted to find you. Became a hero to find you. But not like this, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. I-”

Felix sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up.

“Oh come on, you and your selfless devotion. Would you just stop it for once ? You always have to be the good guy, don’t you ? Protecting your weak brother, giving your energy, fighting the bad guys… Don’t you ever get tired of having to be a role model ?”

Seungmin looked up at his brother, that boy he loved so much turned into a stranger. He shot a glance behind him, trying to see if he would be able to escape. With Jisung’s body. Jisung’s limp, lifeless, dead body.

“Your friend was nice to toy around with, put up more of a fight than the others. It still wasn’t much though, I wonder who could give me a better show. Would you, Minnie ? For your brother who you love, oh so deeply.”

Seungmin’s glare turned heated as he laid it on Felix’s face. He pushed himself back up, Jisung carried in bridal style. His limbs hung pathetically, body heavy without its life.

“You’re not my brother. You’re a monster.”

The man’s smirk fell, hand rising to point at Seungmin, eyebrows pulling together.

“I can disintegrate him easily, so don’t you talk like this. You know you don’t have enough energy to put him back together.”

The hero’s jaw snapped shut, eyes flitting down to the boy in his arms. This shouldn’t have happened. Jisung didn’t deserve it, despite the ruckus he had caused.

“What do you want, Felix ?”

The villain scratched his neck, humming softly.

“Well, I didn’t think I’d come across you, so I hadn’t thought about it. I just wanted to play with the little mouse. However, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to catch up, would it ? How are our parents ?”

Seungmin’s arms were starting to cramp from the position Jisung was in. He fought the wince wanting to overcome his features.

“They’re fine. Grandpa died two years ago.”

The lack of emotion on Felix’s face twisted Seungmin’s guts violently.

“Oh did he ? I’m sorry to hear that. It was bound to happen though.”

The hero gasped quietly, prompting a smile to stretch on his brother’s lips. He looked up with an eyebrow raised, tempting Seungmin.

“It was you, wasn’t it ?”

The grin grew and Felix stepped closer to playfully pinch Seungmin’s cheek, pulling on it.

“What a smart boy you are. It’s a pity you never noticed how he treated me, though. You would have understood why I did it. Did you know that every time we slept over at his house, he would pull me down to the basement and beat me, Seungmin ? Did you ever hear him call a demon child, a horror, even the devil himself ? Did you, Seungmin ?”

Seungmin opened his mouth but all words stopped when Felix held up his hand.

“Don’t answer, I know you didn’t. You were too busy listening to how good you were, how nice and polite, gentle and obedient, how you were the perfect kid. Bound to become a hero, and look where we are today, Life.”

At the sound of his hero name, Seungmin tensed up even more than he previously was. 

“I know what you want to say, Minnie. I became exactly what they said I would be. I guess we do listen well. It must be in our genes. Or maybe there’s a medium in our ancestry, who knows ? I surely wouldn’t, given how everyone excluded me.”

Seungmin bit his lip. He felt sick, he had to get out of there. He couldn’t bear listening to his twin talk any longer. He croaked out a soft answer.

“I didn’t. I always tried to make you happy. I looked for you for so long…”

He could feel tears slide out of his eyes again, falling down to darken Jisung’s shirt. Felix shook his head, wiping one of the water droplets away from Seungmin’s soft skin.

“It’s too late now, Seungmin.”

At the small tremor in his voice, the hero’s gaze shot to the other’s eyes, meeting a frailty that wrenched his heart out of his body, threw it onto the ground and forced it back in its place. However, it flitted away, replaced by a steely hardness.

“What you can do now is leave Jisung to me and go away. Put him down and I’ll let you live.”

Felix held out a hand, which Seungmin stared at for an instant before moving back.

“You know I’d never be able to live with myself if I did that. I let you down once, I didn’t manage to save you. But I can save him. So no, I’m not giving him to you.”

The villain shook his head softly and looked down at Jisung’s paling face. Swiping his hand through the air, he made Seungmin fall to his knees.

“Then this is goodbye, brother.”

Seungmin planted his eyes on Felix’s form, pushing his energy to him with force. The villain’s skin slowly turned redder as he drained the other’s life force. The hero pushed harder until the temperature in his body rose up and up, adding pressure.

Until Felix exploded from the inside, splattering blood all over the walls and floor, Seungmin and Jisung’s bodies.

The hero’s chest heaved, putting the boy back down as his tears mixed with the blood running down his face. He gagged as the metallic taste filled his mouth, but pushed it back as he placed his hands over Jisung’s chest.

Seungmin was exhausted, his energy having mostly already been given away or stolen, but he couldn’t give Jisung up. If he waited too much, it might end up being too late. He gave all of what he had but it wasn’t enough.

Seungmin took out his phone from his bag, typing a quick message and ignoring the blood he wiped on the screen. He dropped it on the floor, cupping Jisung’s face to caress it softly, before closing his eyes.

He whimpered in pain, as his body slowly deconstructed. His shoes fell on the ground, his pants flattening as he gave away his legs, rising up, capturing his hips. His hands started to fall away as well, followed by his forearms, upper arms until the shoulders.

His limbless body rested on Jisung’s, and there was still no sign of him awakening. He bit his lip, panting, before continuing the process. It was getting slower but he pushed through, he needed to give Jisung everything he had.

He fell apart up to his neck, until there was nothing left but a head. Closing his eyes, he gave up the rest of him, atoms flying away after being separated from one another. Seungmin disappeared entirely.

* * *

When Jisung awoke, it wasn’t anything movie-worthy. He didn’t gasp while he sat up, he didn’t jump to his feet, he didn’t scream.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, chest tight. The metallic smell of blood made him vomit, rolling to the side. How had he survived that crazy person ? What had happened ? 

The sight of the crimson covering everything around him, as well as himself wasn’t any easier to bear, but he managed to keep it down. He also avoided looking at the gory remains laying a bit further away. He reached to the side, looking for his phone that was missing from his pocket.

Jisung’s hand met with an unfamiliar device, that wasn’t his. Then, he found his own. He didn’t have any notifications except from a message. That would be a difficult excuse for his boss to accept.

He sat up, shivering and beginning to limp towards the street. As he went, he unlocked his phone, but the message wasn’t from his boss. It was from Life.

“‘Live a good life for me’ ? What does that mean ? What…”

It was signed by the name of Seungmin. Was that his ? Jisung shot him a text back, and the unknown phone in his back pocket vibrated. His heart faltered.

He fell to his knees again, curling up against the closest wall. He shook, devastated.

“Why did you do that, Life ? Why ?”

Jisung roared as the pain from his body reached his heart. 

“Goodbye, Seungmin…”

Jisung cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : [@lacyjunnie](https://twitter.com/lacyjunnie)


End file.
